


When the Day Met the Night

by alaspice



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Waterbending OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaspice/pseuds/alaspice
Summary: ~Well, he was just hanging around, then he fell in loveAnd he didn't know how, but he couldn't get out~Teeri, esteemed daughter of the late General Saza left the Fire Nation with a banished prince and her mentor to capture the Avatar, long thought to be dead. But with the fate of the world resting on whether they take him or not, new loyalties show and true destinies are followed.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. The Baby in the Burning House

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of death and violence
> 
> The title/lyrics are from the song When the Day Met the Night by Panic! at the Disco.

War was many things. War was death, anger, and pain. It could tear apart a person’s life and love. It could kill anything in its path. War was dangerous. War was also honor, nobility, and gain. It could bring great wealth and power. It could bring glory and fame to anyone who could wield it to their advantage. War was power. To the people of Chojun, it was the first.

Chojun was once a grand trading town, its streets filled to the brim with exotic vendors, trading vessels, and people from all parts of the world. Being the first port on the river, it saw many visitors and items, littering the streets with things from beyond. Now, the only thing that littered the streets was ash and bodies. Plumes of smoke rose from the tall buildings of the town, staining the normally blue sky black. The sound of crackling flames and the screams of people filled the soot stained air. Soldiers clad in red and black looted buildings and burned anything that got in their path. They had been doing so for hours. 

The invasion of Chojun had begun in the late hours of the morning, starting when metal ships rose from the horizon, dropping the first layer of ash onto the unsuspecting town. Flags of red flew from the tops, the insignia of a flame visible from miles away. The people had little time to prepare when the fire balls started raining down on them. Next came the soldiers. Clad in pointed helmets and masked faces, they showed no emotion and they burned buildings to the ground, not caring who or what was inside. The defense of the town was weak to the sheer power of their attackers, though, who could compare a small trading town to the power and ferociousness of the Fire Nation. Chojun fell before sunset of the same day. Finally, it came time for the men who had planned this invasion to step out and see their work. 

An armored ship pulled up the embankment of Chojun, flying the menacing flags of the Fire Nation. Its metal door lowered with a large creak as two men stepped out. The first man to come out was clad in the ornate armor of a general. He was tall, lean, and had his dark hair piled up onto his head in a tight bun. His face, clean shaven, held sharp and almost unforgiving features. The next man to step out was also clad in general armor. This man was almost the complete physical opposite of the other. Short and stout, his face held softer features covered by a mid length beard. Despite his lack of grey hair, this man still had smile lines covering his face. The two men strolled onto the beach and into the wreckage of the town.

“It appears as if Chojun is in our grasp, General Saza.” The rounder man said, wisdom laced throughout his gentle voice.

“Another victory for the Dragon of the West.” Saza said as he and the other man walked through the burning buildings, looking upon the work of their soldiers. 

“I must say.” Saza spoke as they continued walking “combining our armies for a quicker victory was a wonderful plan, but why use this much force on such a small town? What is so important about this place?”

“Well” the other man said, “Chojun may seem insignificant at first, but they hold a key spot on this river. Cut off the first port on the river and the other ones become inaccessible.”

“Interesting but affecting thinking, Iroh.” Saza said, both men turning the corners of the streets. 

They now walked in the residential part of the town, the reminisce of life all around. Houses sat in rows, partly aflame and crumbling under the wreckage. No one was inside however. The remaining people had already been rounded up and taken as prisoners, so the streets and houses sat vacant. 

The men continued walking until a cry caught their attention. Stopping in their tracks, the generals listened for what they thought to be a trick. The tension lay thick in the air as everything seemed to stop. 

Hearing the cry again, they ran into the house from where the noise sounded.Creaking floors covered in debris welcomed the men as they entered the house, looking for the source of the crying. Half burned to the ground, it was a wonder the home still stood on its own, let alone with two adults walking around it. 

It didn’t take long before the two men to find the cause of the crying. It was in the kitchen that they found the child. It sat in a wood carved cradle, tears running down its tanned cheeks. No older than a year, the baby had mop of curls on their head, and striking blue eyes. Dressed in a blue fur lined tunic with a blue a white woven belt, the child’s hands balled into the cradled sheets as it wailed.

“It's water tribe.” Saza said as Iroh picked up the baby swiftly.

The men looked at each other quickly before splitting off.

“Hello.” Saza yelled as Iroh comforted the child “Is anyone here?”

The man went from room to room as he searched for any other sign of life. His armored boots came to a stop as Saza breathed in deeply. 

“Iroh.’ Saza called out from the back of the house “You need to see this.”

The other general walked swiftly into the room Saza was inhibiting only to stop too. Two pairs of feet could be seen underneath a large support beam. Clad in thick leather boots and blue fabric, it was obvious the people underneath were the baby’s parents.

“I checked.” Saza sighed, answering the unsaid question “They’re dead.” 

A thick silence fell over the pair as they thought of what to do with the now quiet child in Iroh’s arm. The baby cooed as it’s small handprints marked Iroh’s armor.

“What of the child, Iroh?” Saza finally asked, breaking the quiet with his whisper “It’s parents are dead, they’ll have nowhere to go. We can’t abandon it.”

“Your right.” Iroh said before pausing 

“Saza…” Iroh asked carefully “Have you and Neika been able to have a child?” 

“No, we have not.” Saza answered “For a while, yes, we thought so, but...but it died a few weeks back. We haven’t told anyone.” 

“In that case, you would need an heir, no?” Iroh said, shifting the baby in his arms “Someone to take your place once you retire?” 

“Are you suggesting I take the child, Iroh?” Saza asked, turning to face the man

“The baby needs a home Saza.” Iroh said “We took its first one, the least we can do is give it a new one.”

“But...what will the other’s say?” Saza asked “What will Neika say?” 

“You can write to her once we get back to the ship. If she says no we can find them another safe home...” Iroh said, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder “but we cannot abandon this baby.”

Saza looked onto the rest of the burning city, mulling over his friend's proposition. After some time, he spoke again.

“I will take the child. I will have them trained to be my successor, when the time comes. They will be cared for as if they were my own.”


	2. The Boy in the Iceberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:None
> 
> The way your pronounce her name is Tir-a-men   
> Her nickname is Tir-ee

Sleeping soundly on a boat took skill, but her time at sea had helped Teeri master it. The once sickening feeling of rocking in the waves had become a soothing motion over the years. It was that and the sound of feet above that woke the girl this morning. It was the only issue that came with occupying the highest quarters, she was under the helm.

Sitting up with a stretch, Teeri opened her eyes striking blue eyes to gaze out at her red tinted window. Gaging it was late morning or early afternoon, she decided it was best to get up. The metal floors chilled her bare feet as Teeri stood and stretched. Soon after she slid off the oversized tunic she wore to bed and changed into her daily outfit. Considering her status, her clothes were quite simple to what was expected for her to wear. First was a pair of long baggy pants made of a thick grey material to ward away the cold. Terri tied thin straps of leather around her ankles to keep the cold from slipping up her legs. Next was a loose undershirt, made of the same material as her pants. This time, the bindings went up to just below her elbows, keeping her arms warm and her sleeves from getting in the way. Above it, Teeri wore a simple surcoat of sorts. Its color a deep red, the high collared overdress was thick and sleeveless allowing her billowing sleeves freedom. The skirts of this garment were knee length and wrapped up into the thick belt she wore to keep the dress in place. Around the loops of it, she kept her sickles, gleaming bright in the morning sun. Small leather boots were placed on her feet, keeping the chill of the metal floors from seeping into her skin. Finally, a woven blue and white bracelet was tied onto the Teeri’s wrist. 

Walking over to the small vanity in her room, Teeri stood, looking at the mirror. With the signs of sleep fading from her face, Teeri released the bun of hair at the back of her head. Thick curls spilled onto her shoulders as Teeri took handfuls of it in her hands. Sitting at waist length, her chocolate hair was gathered and parted by Teeri into a milkmaid braid. While it was mandatory that she straighten her curls out back in the Fire Nation, she could get away with just keeping it up on the boat. 

Trying to tame her bangs, Teeri jumped as a swift, constant knocking sounded on her door. It was unlike the guard’s knocking which was quick and rhythmic, or Iroh’s which was slow and random. 

“Come in.” Teeri said, as the person opened the door, clearly not bothering for an answer

“We found him, we found him.” Prince Zuko said, rushing into her quarters, the door swinging shut behind him

“What?” Teeri said, sleep still clouding her mind “found who?”

Zuko stopped in front of her, a look of shock on his face

“The Avatar, Teeramin. I found The Avatar. Who else would I have found?”

A look of realization crossed Teeri’s as a pit formed in her stomach. Taking a second to stare at the ground, Teeri tried to collect herself before she spoke. She looked at him wide eyed before an unstoppable wave of questions fell fell from her lips. 

“What happened? Where is he? Is he on the ship? How did you capture him? Did he put up a fight? Who is he? How do you know he’s the Avatar?”

The questions would have kept coming if it weren’t for Zuko interrupting her. 

“He’s not on the ship yet, Teeri?” a slight hint of anger in his voice, exasperated at her unusual outburst of questions “Why are you that concerned?” 

“Well this is a big deal.” she retorted, standing up from her vanity chair “What happened?”

“I was on the deck with Uncle when I saw a bright light coming from the south. It was followed by a strong gust of wind. Only the Avatar could produce that amount of power?” 

“Zuko” Teeri started, concern lacing her voice “Are you sure it wasn’t just the celestial lights? We’ve been down by the Southern Water Tribes before and there was no Avatar. Are you sure you aren’t making this up in desperation?”

Scoffing, Zuko walked across the room. The hurt that his best friend didn’t believe him evident. 

“You sound just like Uncle.” he said “Making up excuses, telling me I’m wrong.” he paused to look back at her “Well, I’m not wrong. I know that this is the Avatar, and I know that it’s my destiny to capture him. I have already set course to the light. Fight it all you want, but I’m right.”

With that, the angered Prince left the room, leaving Teeri’s head buzzing.

The rest of the day on the ship felt longer than normal. The minutes felt like hours as Teeri went throughout the vessel. The news that the Avatar had possibly been found put the crew on edge. Excitement to end their almost three year voyage was all the conversation Teeri heard. Growing tired of the constant Avatar talk, Teeri retired to her quarters early, far before the sun had begun to set. 

Taking off her daily clothes, Teeri replaced them with pants and a tunic, loose fitting and comfortable. Trying to fill the time with writing or reading, Teeri’s eyes always found their way to her window, looking out into the distance. The distance that could hold the Avatar. While time had felt slowed, it continued until the sun was set, and most of the crew had gone to bed. Her room becoming suffocating, Teeri wrapped herself in a robe and found her way out. 

Cold air nipped at her ears and nose as she climbed the stairs to the upper balcony. No matter how much heat was pumped throughout the ship, the metal walls emanate cold in the polar temperatures. It didn’t help that Teeri ran cold as well. Freezing fingers opened the door as she walked out, the wind picking up the hair loose from her braids. Walking to the railing, Teeri stopped next to the equally freezing boy next to her. Nose pink from the cold, Zuko gazed out into the ocean ahead of her, refusing to look Teeri in the eyes. 

“You should get some sleep.” Teeri said, leaning on the railing, her eyes landing on the ocean as well

Not getting an answer from the stubborn prince, Teeri continued 

“If you want to beat the Avatar, your best shot at it is when you're well rested.”

Zuko turned, looking at her quickly before moving back to the ocean.

“So you believe me now?” he asked, his voice hoarse from disuse. 

“I don’t know?” Teeri admitted “but you tend to be right about these kinds of things. If there is any chance you’re right, I want you to be prepared.”

Shifting to face him, Teeri caught his eyes as she started into them. The gold of his irises shone in the moonlight had they held their stare down. After a few moments under her commanding gaze, Zuko backed down.

“Fine.” he said, stepping away from the banister and to the door “I’ll sleep.”

“Thank you.” she said, following him inside the ship

The bright colors of the sunrise stained the metal deck of the ship and large puffs of flames danced through the air. Zuko landed in the final position of that set as Iroh judged his work. Even from her hidden spot on the upper balcony, Terri could hear the conversation below.

“No.” Iroh groaned, sitting up “Power in Fire Bending comes from the breath, not the muscles.”

He gestured to his chest and arms as if trying to prove his point.

“The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes…” Iroh extended his hand out as flames erupted from it “fire!”

Iroh fell back into his calm position “Get it right next time.”

“Enough.” Zuko said, marching over to his uncle “I’ve been practicing this sequence all day. Teach me the next set, I’m more than ready.”

Teeri internally groaned at the arrogance of Zuko. It reminded her much of how she used to act.

“No, you're impatient.” Iroh said, sitting back down “You have yet to master the basics. Do it again!”

Anger filled Zuko’s face as he turned away from Iroh, kicking one of the soldiers back with a fire blast.

Face full of anger, the prince turned to face his uncle

“The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years by now. He’s had a century to master all four elements. I’ll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set!” 

Zuko had expected Iroh to back down and teach him, but Iroh stood strong, only looking out past Zuko’s form, to the ocean. 

Without looking away from Iroh, Zuko called up to Teeri

“What do you think of the situation Teeri?”

He still stared at Iroh as Teeri thought out her answer before replying. 

“I think you should be as prepared as you see fit. But remember who is the master and who is the pupil.”

After her words had reached the lower decks, Teeri went back inside, no longer interested in the training session. 

Below, Iroh watched the prince as Zuko looked expectantly to him.

“It is not wise to force people to where they are not needed, Prince Zuko. I will teach you the set, but first,” his face lightened “l must finish my roast duck.”

Later that day, Teeri found herself again on the upper balcony. This time, she was not alone. Zuko stood next to her, looking through a telescope at the tundra before them. Behind, the crew stood at the door, awaiting their next command. A frigid salty breeze blew past Teeri, making her shiver. Her fingers clasped tightly on the metal rail, searching ahead for any sign of life. Ice scraped along the sides of the ship as all that lay ahead of them was snow. In the distance, a glow caught Teeri’s eyes in the orange sky. Zuko, having spotted it too, jerked the telescope in that direction. He followed something Teeri could not see as me spoke to himself.

“The last airbender. Quite agile for his old age.”

As Zuko yelled for someone to wake Iroh, Teeri stole a quick glance through the telescope and gasped. Zuko had been right. Someone gilded across the snow with another person in their arms. That kind of power could only be held by an airbender. Teeri silently stepped away from the telescope as Zuko watched the Avatar again. Many thoughts raced through her head. Thought of how Zuko was actually right, the Avatar had been found. She also thought of what this meant for the rest of the world and Zuko. Would this really be the end of their three year long journey?

“I know where the Avatar is hiding.” Zuko said, bringing Teeri out of her thoughts.

He gestured to the telescope and Teeri saw the small village through the tool. Her stomach seemed to sink as she looked back at the prince. 

“What are you going to do, Zuko?” she asked, trying to add no emotion to her voice “Haven’t we done enough damage to these people.”

“They hide the Avatar, Teeri. They are direct enemies of the Fire Nation.”

“But they are still people.” she said, eyeing him “You can’t hurt them Zuko,”

“When I go to collect the Avatar, I want you to stay here.” he said, completely changing the subject 

She nodded but expected more of an answer from him. Instead, Zuko moved to leave the desk and prepare for the invasion

“Zuko?” Teeri said, following him into the helm “What are you going to do? Answer me.”

He stopped and turned to face her

“I’m going to do what I need to get the Avatar”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter, please comment, I would love to hear your feedback.


	3. The Avatar Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: blood and bruising, angry boi Zuko
> 
> This chapter turned out way longer than I expected

For the second time that day, Teeri found herself in her quarters. A pit in her stomach had become a permanent feeling as she closed her doors, trembling hands locking out the maid that tried to follow her. All Teeri wanted to be was alone. She could hear the quick footsteps above her, the men in the helm no doubt rushing around. 

Kneeling in front of the fireplace, Teeri grabbed the spark rocks and harshly hit them together. The sound of strike after strike filled the room until she got a flame going. Throwing the rocks aside, Teeri sat down by the fire and let the warm wash out the cold in the room and in her. Instead of rushing to get ready, she sat by the flames and started into their moving light, letting their calming dance fill her. Illuminating her face with the flickering glow, the girl took her now still hands and gently pulled out her braids, pins falling to the ground beside her.

Teeri still waited another few minutes before sitting up. Walking over to her vanity, she grabbed a contraption made out of two hand length sheets of metal, held together by a curled piece at the end. To her, they looked like the flat tongs used to flip hot food. She had only seen them on street vendors, but they were the closest thing she could find to resemble this item. Sticking the flat end into the embers of the fire, Teeri stood, undoing the wrap belt she had on, her sickles clinking onto the floor. Shrugging off her overdress, Teeri let it sit on the floor next to her belt. Throwing each leg up onto her bed, she undid her boot laces, as well as the ties around her ankles. Slipping off her boots, Teeri unwrapped the straps around her arms. 

Walking back to the fire, Teeri picked up the base of the flat tongs with her sleeve end and sat back at her vanity. Taking a section of her hair, Teeri ran it through the metal sheets, Straightening out her curls until they disappeared. The smell of burning hair filled the room as Teeri continued this until all of the curls had been pressed out of her hair. Careful not to burn herself, the girl set the press down and took her hot hair into her hands. Pulling the top part of her hair into a tight bun, she took her decorated hair piece and slid it over her bun. Pushing the rest of her hair behind her, she moved her bangs until they sat even on her head. 

Taking out her dreaded formal clothes, she tugged off her pants and shirt, leaving her in a chest wrap and undergarments. Slipping on the sleeveless undress of her outfit,Teeri tied up the deep red fabric close to her back. Next, she pulled on the robe-like over garment, keeping it in place with a decorative belt, the drop piece of fabric partly covering the opening. Before entirely tying the belt, Teeri slipped a small red blade, a gift from a friend, into the folds of the fabric. The long angel sleeves covered Teeri’s hands as she pulled her hair out from underneath the fabric. Finally, Teeri pulled on the pointed shoulder piece, the gold lined armor covering down to her chest. Typing it under her arms, she slipped on delicate looking shoes. If there was anything Teeri hated most about this outfit was the dainty shoes that would slide off her feet at every step she took. 

Opening her door, she stepped out of her room and went to the steps, walking down them. Teeri felt naked without her sickles as she walked through the ship, the slapping sound of her shoes echoing through the halls. Reaching the lower deck, Teeri opened the door, and was met with the cold air. Hanging low and thick, fog coated the sea, so much so Teeri could hardly see past the deck. She walked to the head of the ship, standing next to Iroh. The usual sounds of the engine were overshadowed by the ice being crushed against the hull of the ship. The ship that was bringing them to the Avatar.

Air that could only be described as thick filled the ship as they came closer and closer to the village. Teeri and Iroh still had not spoken, opting to gaze as the fog ahead of them.

“What are we doing, Iroh?” Teeri finally said, a tone of defeat in her voice “We are on our way to capture the Avatar, who was thought to be dead. We both know Zuko will do whatever it takes to get him. I’m worried for him and for that village. If he captures him, it’s the end of the war. The Fire Nation won. If we don’t capture the Avatar, Zuko will forever be banished, you possibly along with him.” 

Sighing, Teeri leaned fully on the railing, her head facing the sea below. Her eyes watched the ice getting crushed under the hull. 

“I know you are worried, Teeramin.” Iroh spoke “But you are not in control of Prince Zuko’s actions. You are only in control of your own. Control and choice is something that little people rarely realize they have. Use it wisely and you will not be led astray.” 

“Thank you, Iroh.” Teeri said half heartedly, still leaning over the edge of the ship.

She was still in this position when she heard it. At first, she thought she was imagining it, but then she heard it again. It was a scream. Mostly likely from a child, it sounded not too far ahead of them. Lifting up her head, Teeri saw a short wall made of snow. On top of the small protection, stood a boy. Club in hand and decorated in war paint, he could be no older than her. 

Beyond the wall, she saw villagers clad in blue furs scurrying into igloos and tents. A crack, formed by the hull of the ship, made its way through the village, people jumping out of its path. A small child, paralyzed in fear, was pulled away by a teenage girl. The same girl screamed for the boy to get off of the wall. Teeri held her breath through all of this, praying that the people would be fast enough to move.

It didn’t take long for the ship to hit and split the snow wall, the boy sliding down in a wave of snow. With a creak and a hiss of steam, the pointed head of the ship opened, almost crushing the warrior beneath it. A thick tension filled the air as the villagers cowered in fear. Looking down onto the ramp, Teeri saw the group, led by Zuko, ascend from the ship. The only sound was their feet on the metal floors until the tribal boy let out a scream. Rushing forward with his club, Zuko kicked it out of his hand before pushing him off the ramp. 

Continuing his walk down, Zuko stopped in front of the villagers, gazing at all of their faces

“Where are you hiding him?” He asked, stopping in front of the girl who had saved the child and what appeared to be her grandmother.

Reaching forwards, Zuko grabbed the grandmother’s shoulder and pulled her away from the girl. Sucking in her breath, Teeri froze as she waited for what Zuko would do next.

Holding her forwards, Zuko spoke 

“He’d be about this age, master of all elements.”

The villagers looked at him in shock, evidently they had no idea what he was talking about. Shoving the grandmother back, Teeri’s grip on the railing tightened as Zuko sent a burst of flames into the crowd. 

“I know you're hiding him!”

A war cry sounded from behind the group of soldiers. Picking up his club, the warrior boy charged strong at Zuko, who dodged the attack. Falling onto the ground, the boy rolled away from a fire blast and landed in a stance. Grabbing what appeared to be a boomerang, he threw it, missing the Prince’s head by an inch. 

Off in the crowd, a child yelled “Show no fear”, and threw the warrior a spear made of bones. Catching it in one hand, the boy charged at Zuko, letting out yet another war cry. Blocking and snapping the front of the spear with his forearms, Zuko hit the but of the weapon into the boy’s head before throwing it to the ground. As she watched the fight below, Teeri felt something whiz by her head. The boomerang that had flown by Teeri’s ear hit Zuko in the back of the head, knocking him and his helmet off balance.

While Teeri could not see Zuko’s face, she could guess it was one of anger as his hands lit up on flames. The boy held a scared expression as he prepared for the worst, as did Teeri. About to yell at the prince to stop, Teeri’s eyes found a white blur racing through the snow. Watching it, the thing hit Zuko’s leg, knocking him backwards and onto his face. Teeri realized that this things was a person riding some sort of animal as it skidded to a halt, snow covering some of the villagers. 

The creature he was riding took off as he greeted the boy and girl. 

“Hey Katara. Hey Sokka.”

So that was their names 

“Hi Aang.” the boy, Sokka, said “Thank you for coming.”

Teeri turned her attention back to Zuko as he stood, gesturing the soldier to surround the boy. Staff in hand, Aang blew waves of loose snow over the soldiers and Prince. 

Teeri’s heart seemed to stop, her stomach dropping evening lower. So this was him. This was the Avatar. Teeri could no longer watch Zuko, but could only keep her eyes on the boy, Aang.

“Looking for me.” 

“You’re the air bender? You’re the Avatar?” Zuko said, sounded as surprised a Teeri felt 

The villagers let out their words of shock as Zuko and Aang circled each other.

“I’ve spent years preparing for this encounter, training, meditating. You're just a child!” Zuko accused

“Well, you’re just a teenager.” Aang shot back

His temper growing thin, Zuko shot flames at the Avatar, who quickly blew them away. This battle continued until a shot grew too close to the villagers. Noticing their distress, Aang stopped and faced Zuko.

“If I go with you..” he asked “Will you promise to leave everyone alone?”

Zuko nodding his head, the guards took Aang’s staff and led him to the ship. 

“No Aang, don’t do this.” Called out the girl, Teeri remembering her name to be Katara

“Don’t worry Katara. It’ll be okay.” He said as the soldier were leading him onto the ship “Take care of Appa for me until I get back.”

Zuko looked up at Teeri and Iroh as he led the group onto the ship “Head a course for the Fire Nation. I’m going home.”

With another hiss of steam, the gate began to close as Teeri stepped away from the railing, not being able to look at the pained faces of the villagers any longer. 

  
  


The wait for Zuko to come above deck with the Avatar was long and painful. The chill of the metal deck long ago had reached her feet through the decorative shoes. A cold wind slapped against Teeri’s face, for once she was thankful for the long sleeve protecting her hands. Standing next to Iroh, Teeri suddenly hated the high collar of the armor. Feeling as if she was choking her, she ran her fingers along the cool material, trying to pull it away from her neck. She only stopped this when Zuko came above deck, the Avatar close behind. Putting on a stern face, she watched them come up one by one. Guards circled the group as Zuko took Aang’s staff in his hands.

“This staff will make an excellent gift for my father.” he spoke looking at the ancient wood “I suppose you wouldn’t know about fathers, being raised by Monks.” 

Zuko looked at Aang before speaking.

“Teeri!” he said, not looking away from the boy, “accompany Avatar to the prison hold with the guards. And take this” he gave the staff to Iroh “To my quarters.” 

Walking next to Aang, Teeri placed a hand on his shoulder and led him to the stairs leading below. A guard trying to step in front of the Avatar, Teeri held up her hand.

“I will not be needing you assistance.” she said, command lacing her otherwise emotionless tone “I am perfectly capable of moving the Avatar.” 

"But the Prince..."

"The Prince seems to underestimate me. You will go back to your posts and I will escort the Avatar to the prison hold myself. That will be all."

With that she grabbed the Avatar’s bound wrists and moved him to walk down the stairs and below deck. Keeping her hand on the ropes, she pushed him through the halls, turning corners and back tracking. 

Teeri’s head was spinning and her hands had tightened on the ropes as she walked. Her head was only filled with the thoughts of evasion and Iroh's words from before. 

“You’re in control. You’re in control. You’re in control.” Teeri mumbles to herself, the words hardly audible. Looking around almost constantly, Teeri walked into a quiet and deserted hall, far from the crew and soldiers. The dim light made the hall eerie as they walked to a dead end.

“Are you lost?” Aang asked “Because if you are then…”

Teeri quickly pushed him into the wall, beside a thick cabinet of sorts. Placing a hand over his mouth, she too pushed herself up against the wall. A laughter could be heard in the halls as two guards passed the hallway they were in, their footsteps echoing in the metal halls. Cold seeped into Teeri’s back as she leaned further into the wall. 

Teeri waited until the noise had long stopped before she spoke again, still keeping her hands over Aang’s mouth.

“If I take my hand off, you have to promise to to scream or run, okay?” she whispered 

The Avatar nodded and she removed her hand. Quickly reaching for her belt, Teeri removed the small blade and spoke again.

“Alright,” she began “I’m going to talk and you're going to listen. The best way to get off of this ship is with your glider. Once I cut your ropes, I need you to run up to the deck and into the tower. The way to get to the door is a left, a right, and a left. Zuko’s room is the third one up. I’m going to give you a 30 second head start before I chase you and, by doing that, alerting the guards. I’m going to try and lead them away but I can’t promise they won’t stop you. Once you get your glider, get the hell out of here. You got it.”

“Yes.” Aang whispered “But why are you doing this. Won’t you get in trouble.”

“I have my reasons.” Teeri spoke, starting to cut Aang’s wrists “and I won’t get in trouble if no one knows about this.”

The ropes fell onto the ground as she finished speaking 

“Now go, run!” 

He did. Teeri waited until Aang had left the hall before ramming her head into the side of the cabinet. Cursing at the pain, the girl could already feel a trickle of blood run down her cheek; perfect. Tucking the knife back into her belt, Teeri began to run down the hall.

Once she reached the end of the hall, she yelled, 

“Guards, guards, the Avatar escaped!” she yelled, rushing in the opposite direction, hand to her bleeding head “This way, hurry!”

As she ran, the guards followed her through the halls, Teeri claiming that she saw the Avatar up ahead. It wasn’t long before Teeri began to stumble and slow, the guards finally able to catch up with her. Her hand was now stained red and blood ran down her face and onto her armor. 

“Stay here.” One of the guards said as the others ran forwards “We will get the Avatar.”

As he joined the rest of the soldiers running down the hall, Teeri couldn’t help but smile. It had worked. As the last soldier ran past and around the corner of the hall, Teeri ran to the way she had told Aang too.

Up in the tower, Aang had managed to climb all the way up to the third floor, avoiding almost all of the soldiers. It was now he had begun checking the rooms to see which one’s were the prince’s quarters. As much as he didn’t want to trust Teeri, the girl who had released him, he wondered why else she would put herself at risk for his escape. Those thoughts clouded his mind as he ran past a room, only to stop. There, unguarded and in plain site, rested his glider. Not thinking twice, Aang rushed into the room, reaching for his staff. Behind him, the door slammed shut. Maybe it was a trap.

“Looks like I underestimated you.” came the voice of the prince as Aang whirled around “you bested my greatest fighter.” 

“I mean...yeah?” Aang said, catching himself

Fear filled Aang’s body as Zuko got into stance and shot his first fire blast.

By now, blood had begun to stain Teeri’s dress and hair as she ran to the stairs A few turns ago, Teeri had given up on her formal shoes, her bare feet turning cold on the metal floors. Running up the stairs, Teeri paused and looked up to Zuko’s window. A bright light illuminated the room before going out. It was followed by another. Cursing, Teeri ran even harder to the tower, wasting no time going to the stairs. She pushed passed fallen and standing guards in an attempt to become even faster. When she reached Zuko’s room, Teeri pressed her face to the window of the door. 

She could see that Aang had just gotten his hands on his staff, but was cornered. Just as Teeri threw open the door, Aang airbent Zuko’s mattress into pushing him up against the wall. It would hold the prince but not for long enough. In her moment of panic, Teeir reached for the water basin and threw the water out, forcing the mattress onto the ceiling with it. With a puff of breath, the water turned into ice, keeping the mattress in place. Teeri’s eyes quickly found a nice spot at the ground to stare at as her stomach churned. Blinking away the shock and stupidity of her actions, she lowered her hands slowly. Teeri looked over to find Aang completely shocked

“You're...you're a waterbender?” he asked, disbelief in his voice

“Keep your voice down.” Teeri whispered as she rushed over to the boy “Yes I am, and I would prefer you keep it a secret like me helping you. Now, I need you to go before I put the mattress down.”

Nodding, Aang thanked her before rushing out of the room, glider in hand. 

Melting the ice, Teeri watched as the mattress fell. It broke the fall of Zuko, bouncing the boy slightly up as he landed. 

“Zuko!” Teeri rushed over to his side as the prince groaned, flipping his ponytail behind his head.

Kneeling next to him, Teeri helped sit him up as he blinked harshly. Looking at her face, a flash of worry danced across his eyes as he held up a hand to lightly touch her blood covered forehead.

“You’re hurt.” he said, his eyes scanning to find the source of the red liquid.

“What...oh I’m fine.” Teeri responded, honestly forgetting her injury in the panic of her actions “head wounds just bleed a lot.” 

Standing up, she pulled Zuko along with her.

“Come on.” she said “I think the Avatar is heading to the helm.”

With that, the pair rushed off to the staircase, running as fast they could. 

When Zuko and Teeri reached the helm, Aang had already gotten to the upper balcony. Teeri could only watch as the boy threw out his glider, hopefully for escape. Zuko, however, was not taking defeat so easily. Running through the helm with the speed of an eel hound, Zuko reached the balcony just as Aang jumped off. Realizing what he was about to do, Teeri ran to him just as Zuko leapt off of the balcony as well. 

Her hands gripping the railing where Zuko had jumped, Teeri watched as the prince grabbed onto Aang’s ankles, dragging them both down onto the lower deck. Her long hair whipping around her, Teeri helplessly watched as the boys gained fighting position. A loud roar teared Teeri away from the fight as she spotted a large creature flying towards the boat. Teeri noticed that the two tribal teens, Sokka and Katara, were riding that creature. 

Turning her attention back to the fight, Teeri saw that Zuko had begun to firebend, and was winning because of it. Knowing she had to get down there, Teeri’s gaze first fell to the helm. It would take too long to get down but it was her safest option. Looking back to the deck, Teeri remembered the knife tucked away at her belt. Pulling it out, she rushed back over to the edge of the balcony. Risky, but it could work. Lifting her leg up and over the railing, she found footing between the bars. Shifting so her knife hand was next to the wall side, she dropped. 

Teeri’s dress billowed below her as she fell, sleeves flapping up past her flying hair, which was whipping her ears. Gripping the knife tight in her hand, Teeri dug the blade deep into the metal of the ship. Catching a grip, a jolt of force rocked through Teeri’d body as the knife began to slow her fall. Sparks flew from the offending cut a Teeri reached ground again. 

Teeri reached the top of the mess hall roof just as Aang balanced on the ship’s siding. Holding her breath, Teeri watched as the Avatar fell with a final blow from Zuko. Her eyes widened as she watched the boy fall into the sea below. Teeri slid down the mess hall wall on her side and landed on the deck, her bare feet cringing at the cold metal. Rushing over to the side of the boat, she stared at the water for some sign of the boy. She could hear Katara call out for Aang, but could not see him in the icy murk. Looking up from the water, Teeri turned away before hearing a large splash of liquid.

Whipping her head around, the girl saw a large spiral of water coming up from the ocean below, Aang at the top of it. Watching as the Avatar landed on the ship, Teeri turned only to find Zuko looking at her with an expression of pure fear and shock. While this was the same boy who she had rescued earlier, he was different. His eyes and arrow tattoo glowed a bright blue as he bent the water. 

Bracing herself against the deck, Aang formed a water ring around him, and pushed all of the soldiers back with it. Hitting Teeri right in the stomach, the force knocked her back and into the siding of the ship. Trying to regain her breath, Teeri coughed as the creature landed on the boat. Both Sokka and Katara slid off and ran over to Aang, who had collapsed on the metal floor. While they were talking to him, Teeri painfully crawled her way over to the gap in the siding. 

Reaching it, she pushed the Avatar’s glider back behind her, a silent message to leave. Looking over the edge, she saw Zuko clinging onto the anchor chain. Reaching her hand down, Zuko grabbed it in a death grip. With efforts on both parts, Teeri was able to haul Zuko back onto the deck, not without pain ripping through her sides. Teeri looked around the deck, assessing the damage done. Soldiers were encased in ice and a layer of water rested oved the rest of the boat. From the base of the tower, Teeri could also see Iroh, clearly confused as to what went on. The older man walked over to Teeri and Zuko as a shadow flew overhead, no doubt the Avatar’s creature. 

“Shoot them down!” Zuko yelled, standing up next to Iroh.

Both of the firebenders took a stance and blasted a fire ball straight at the creature. Teeri watched as the flames were redirected into the glacier beside the ship. A loud rumble sounded as the snow began to fall. Looking up to it in shock, Teeri rolled out of the way as the ice and snow covered the front half of the ship. Standing up, Teeri pushed her blood soaked bangs back and looked at the damage. The soldiers that had been frozen in ice were being melted, making one, if not both of the water tribe teens waterbenders. Teeri’s eyes followed the path of damage to the tower and sighed. A large slash cutting all the way to the inside lay from the helm to the mess hall roof. Turning back to the avalanche of sorts, Teeri saw Zuko leaning in defeat in front of the snow.

“Good news for the Fire Lord.” Iroh spoke 

At the mention of his father, Zuko’s head perked up

“The Fire Nation’s greatest threat is just a little kid.”

“That kid, Uncle.” Zuko spat “Just did this. I won’t underestimate him again.” Now he was yelling “Dig this ship out and follow them...” he caught a glimpse of the frozen men “as soon as you're done with that.”

Teeri walked to stand next to Zuko

“They can’t hide forever, Zuko. I’m sure we’ll find them again.”

“We better.” was all the Prince said as he marched back into the tower.

Now that the adrenaline rush was over, Teeri was starting to feel the pain of her injuries. Her head throbbed dully and her sides still aches from being hit by the water. Walking inside of the tower as well, Teeri made the trek up to her quarters. 

The walk was silent, the defeat they had faced tainting the air around the girl. Once Teeri had reached her room, she closed her door and collapsed onto the floor. The falling merely a choice, she let the cool of the metal soothe her hurting muscles and tired bones. Not moving for some time, she sat in silence, the fire she had once lit out long ago. 

Deciding it was time to clean up, Teeri sat and took off her armor. Rolling her shoulders at the loss of the weight, it wasn’t long before her wet and bloodied formal clothes lay in a heap by the door. Digging around in the pile, Teeri pulled out the small knife. While its blade was slightly off and the red paint had chipped, the weapon was still useful. With the clothing gone, Teeri could see the fresh sets of bruises forming from where she got it by the water. Carefully making her way to her vanity, Teeri looked at the mirror, and recoiled at the reflection. 

Dried blood coated her face and stuck in clumps in her hair. Though she couldn't see fully, she guessed under the crust there was a bruise from where she hit her head. Oh why did she have to slam it so hard? Taking the water basin on her desk, she bent the water out of the pitcher and onto her face. Swirling it around until it had cleaned the blood away, she ran the water through her hair, sweeping out the blood, sweat, and dirt of a fight. Placing the now dirty water back into its container, she now got a clean look at herself. 

Proving herself correct, a mid sized bruise covered the skin above her eyebrow. In the center of the purpled skin sat a cut, no longer than inch. Running her finger along the gash, Teeri tried her best to brush her bangs in front of it, but no matter how she styled them, the injury was still visible. Giving up on that all together, Teeri carefully slid on her sleeping tunic and went to turn the lights down when she heard a slow knocking on her door.

“Come in.” She said, the tired evident in her voice.

Opening the door, Iroh came in, holding a tray. Setting it down on the vanity, he sat on the chair and faced Teeri, who was sitting on the bed.

“I brought you some nice tea to help soothe that bruising.” he said gently, holding out a steaming mug to the girl. Teeri took a sip of the tea, letting its warmth run through her veins

“Thank you, Iroh, you know black tea is my favorite.”

“You are quite welcome, Teeramin.” he smiled as she took another sip “I was wondering, what gave you that bruise on your head?”

“The Avatar.” she said setting the tea down “he attacked me when I was taking him to the hold and…”

“Do not lie to me, Teeramin.” he said calmly “I trained you myself, there is no possible way that child could have bested you. So, what happened?”

Looking away, Teeri answered, knowing it was no use hiding things from Iroh. 

“I may have cut his ropes, told him to run, and rammed my head into a cabinet for a distraction.”

After a pause, Iroh spoke, his tone calming yet stern 

“It is a hard path you have chosen, helping the Avatar. Right, or wrong, I do not know, but what I do know is that doing good could come at a price. I know what you did, and what you are probably going to keep doing, is helping the world, which I am so happy you are doing, but it is also a dangerous thing.”

“I know.” she answered 

“I am not going to stop you, Teeri, but I can warn you to proceed with caution, it is not an easy way ahead of you.”

“Thank you, Iroh.” Teeri said, finally turning to face her friend and mentor

“Now,” he asked, “Does the Avatar know you can waterbend.”

“Yes.” she answered, rushing through the next bit “I had no choice to save him, but, don't worry, I told him not to tell. I don’t think he will on account of me saving his life.”

“You better be right Teeramin.” Iroh said standing up and heading to the door “Now, get some rest, we’ll be in the port by tomorrow morning for repairs. Goodnight, Teeri.” 

“Goodnight Iroh.” Teeri said, dimming the lamps and heading to her bed. A good sleep she was going to have indeed.


	4. The Southern Air Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some violence, yelling, and angry boi Zuko

The wind was not kind to Teeri as she walked onto the docks. It stung her bare skin and tasseled her freshly straightened hair. It made her eyes tear, and it displaced her carefully arranged bangs, exposing the still vibrant bruise and scab that stained her skin. Teeri had tried to fix the dark strands again, but it blew back no matter what she did to it. 

Being back in her normal clothes meant that Teeri no longer had folds of sleeves to hide her chilled hands in. Instead, she did the next best thing and crossed her arms, hiding her hands between biceps and sides. It made her look more angry and menacing than she had hoped, but it kept her fingers warm. Her sickles, which were hanging from her belt, burned their chill past her pants and into Teeri’s hips as she followed Zuko and Iroh to the docks, the former speaking.

“Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don’t want to stay too long and risk losing his trail.”

“You mean the Avatar?” Iroh questioned before getting cut off 

“Don’t say his name on these docks.” Zuko said quickly, quieting his uncle “ Once word gets out that he’s alive, every firebender will be out looking for him.”

“Smart,” Teeri commented, more to herself than Zuko.

In all honesty, she had not thought about what would happen now that the Avatar was around again. The world had spent so much time without an Avatar that Teeri genuinely was concerned on how they would act now that Aang was back. Many people would be mad he left in the first place. She also thought it was wise of Zuko to think ahead and keep this quiet. Of course it was so he could get to the Avatar first, but it also gave Aang protection for a little while longer. Word would get out sooner or later, but for now they could keep it quiet as long as they could. Hopefully it would be enough time for him to get out of the South Pole.

“Exactly.” Zuko replied to Teeri “I don’t want anyone getting in the way.”

“Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?” 

The three of them turned around to see a man. He had greying brown hair up in a bun, and his face was decorated with a beard that cutoff around his mouth. The man was wearing a Fire Nation military outfit fit for a ranking officer, it’s armored plates shining in the dim sun. Just seeing his face made a deep anger, one she was not accustom too, grow deep in Teeri. Taller than all three of them, he walked over and faced the prince. 

“Captain Zhao.” Zuko said, glaring at the man with his arms crossed 

“It’s commander now,” Zhao commented, his voice full of arrogance. He looked down upon them as he spoke again

“General Iroh, great hero of our nation.” 

“Retired general.” Iroh added, bowing slightly

Feeling her eyes on him, Zhao turned the final person unaddressed. 

“And young Teeramin, how is your training coming along? Life at sea hasn’t stunted it, I hope?”

Teeri had never liked Zhao, no matter what title he held. He was always to ignorant and prideful to the point where he resembled a spoiled child with a bad temper. Whenever he spoke, Zhao reminded Teeri of the old generals that would speak in her military classes, just without the experience and wisdom of war. Not to mention he always enjoyed talking down to her because of her age and public bending status. Zhao was one of the few people that could draw an anger out of Teeri that could match even Zuko’s rage. She didn’t like that, and she especially didn’t like him.

“Very well, Commander Zhao.” she spoke, venom lacing her voice “It helps when you have the best mentor in all of the Fire Nation.” she forced a smile at him 

“It does indeed.” Zhao spoke before turning his attention back to the full group “The Fire Lord’s brother and son, as well as their company, are welcome guests at any time. What brings you to my harbor?”

“Our ship is being repaired.” Iroh answered, gesturing to the ship

Teeri winced, looking at the damage done. 

Once they had cleared the snow and ice off of the deck, it was left with gaping holes and edges of bent metal. The side where the ice first hit was scrapped and deformed, letting the red glow of the ship's insides spill out into the day. The large slash from where Teeri had slid down the tower gaped at them as Zhao looked over the ship. 

“That’s quite a bit of damage.” Zhao commented, looking back to the group, searching for an answer

“Yes, you wouldn’t believe what happened.” Zuko said, bumping Iroh with his shoulder “Uncle, tell Commander Zhao what happened.”

“Ah yes, I will do that.”

“It was incredible.” Iroh exclaimed before whispering to Zuko and Teeri “What, did we crash or something?”

“Yes.” Teeri, picked up, quickly catching onto the lie “We ran into an earth kingdom ship. They sent a glacier down on our hull.”

“Really?” Zhao said, eyeing up the three “You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?” 

The commander became eye level with Zuko, waiting for an answer. Without breaking contact, he spoke 

“Sorry, but we have to go.” He said, turning away from the man.

“Maybe some other time.” Teeri added, turning away from the man 

“Prince Zuko, Teeramin, show commander Zhao your respect.” Iroh placed a hand on both of their shoulders, stopping them. “We would be honored to join you.”

Through the side of her eye, Teeri glanced at Zuko as Iroh spoke to the Commander. Zuko’s face was sullen, his bright golden eyes were now clouded with anger and annoyance as the two older men walked away. Huffing, a puff of fire flew from Zuko’s hands as he followed Iroh and Zhao, grabbing Teeri’s wrists to drag her with him to the dreaded meeting. 

“And by year’s end,” Zhao’s voice rang out into the tent “The Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule.”

Teeri sat next to Zuko in the dimly lit tent that they all occupied. Firelight flickered across her face as she stared at the fabric wall. She and the prince faced away from the large map adorning the wall, hence, away from commander Zhao. Teeri liked it better that way because it meant she could show her faces of displeasure without Zhao seeing or Iroh scolding. Teeri’s mentor, who was once seated on the other side of Zuko, was now looking at a weapons rack in the corner of the room. 

“The fire lord will finally claim victory in this war.” Zhao finished his speech, sitting in the seat beside Teeri as Zuko spoke.

“If my father thinks that the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool.”

Teeri closed her eyes in a grimace at the prince's words.

“Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue.” Zhao spoke as Teeri opened her eyes again to watch Zuko. 

Gaining a grimace of his own, Zuko stayed quiet as Zhao continued speaking 

“So, how’s your search for the Avatar going.”

A loud crash sounded throughout the tent as the weapon stand Iroh was admiring toppled over.

Jumping in her seat, Teeri turned to Iroh, who was backing away from the fallen weapons

“uh...my fault entirely.” He said, eyeing Teeri 

“Our searches have come up with nothing so far.” Teeri spoke, still watching Iroh.

“Did you really expect too.” Zhao spoke, his voice laced with disdain. “The Avatar died a hundred years ago with the rest of the Airbenders.”

Zhao’s eyes raked over Teeri’s face for any sign of emotion. They looked for any sign of dishonesty or guilt. They fell upon the bruise above her eyes and Teeri could see the smallest amount of amusement on the Commander’s face.

“Tell me, Teeramin, how did you get such an unpleasant injury. Were you attacked, or did you just fall? Please tell me, I'm very interested in what you have to say.”

Teeri’s gaze met Zhao’s as she spoke with such venom it shocked even herself.

“As I said earlier, a glacier was sent down on our boat. I tried to help some of our crew and I was caught in the ice” adding an extra amount of hate to her stare, Zhao turned away, seemingly satisfied with Teeri’s answer.

The Commander was now studying Zuko’s face, which had turned away at the first mention of the Avatar. Teeri cursed in her head as Zhao began to attack Zuko.

“Unless…” Zuko’s eyes seemed fixed on the floor “you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?”

“No, nothing.” Zuko replied, still looking away.

“Prince Zuko,” Zhao was doing it again. He was using the voice he inflicted on Teeri so many times when her father would bring her to war meetings. It was so condescending and babying. It used to make her feel so belittle and dumb. It was enough to make Teeri’s blood start to boil as he continued to speak.

“The Avatar is the only one who can stop the fire nation from winning the war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left you will tell me what you found.”

“I haven’t found anything.” Zuko punctuated each word with enough distaste to match Teeri “It’s like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago.” Zuko now stared down Zhao as well, seemingly adding his own amount of hatred into his gaze. Standing up, he tore his eyes away from the man.

“Teeri, Uncle. We’re going.” 

Standing up to follow Zuko, Teeri watched as the guards blocked the door from the prince. As soon and the spears crossed over the exit, Teeri instinctively reached for her sickles. Her fingers resting on the handles of her weapons, Teeri waited for the next move before drawing them.

“Commander Zhao, we have integrated the crew as you instructed” A soldier, one of Zhao’s men, spoke “They confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody and let him escape.”

Teeri saw Zuko visibly tense at the mention of the escape

“Now remind me,” Zhao spoke, coming up behind Zuko “How exactly was your ship damaged?”

Zuko and Teeri now sat being interrogated by Zhao as Iroh sat by a table drinking tea. Both were staring straight ahead as the Commander spoke.

“So a twelve year old boy bested you three and your firebenders. You’re more pathetic than I thought.”

At this, Zuko turned to Zhao. 

“I underestimated him once but it will not happen again.”

“No, it will not, because you will not have a second chance.” 

It was Teeri’s turn to face Zhao in both anger and shock at his words

“Commander Zhao.” Zuko spoke “I’ve been hunting the Avatar for two years and I…” he was cut off 

“And you failed!”

A wave of fire burst from Zhao’s hand, too close to Teeri’s face for comfort, as he turned to face the prince.

“Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in two teenager’s hands. He’s mine now.” Zhao was now leaning in front of the angered prince, his words laced with arrogance.

Zhao stepped back as Zuko lunged forward, causing the guards to hold him back. Standing up much slower than Zuko, Teeri placed a hand on Zuko’s forearm as a form of comfort, and glared at Zhao, her blue eyes burning holes in his skin.

“Keep them here.” was all the Commander said he left the tent.

Out of anger, Zuko, still being held back by guards, kicked down the table holding the tea set. The rage almost radiating off of him, the guards loosened their grip on his as Iroh spoke 

“More tea, please.”

While the wait for Zhao to return was no longer that thirty minutes, it felt like a lifetime to Teeri. The heat of the tent, one Teeri had not felt in weeks, wrapped around her until she thought she was near suffocation. Her feet swung back and forth in her chair as Teeri sat. Shifting in her seat, the girl looked up from her spot on the floor and over at Zuko, who was seething in his seat. Arms crossed and head down, Teeri could feel the rage coming off of the prince as the flap to the tent parted. Quickly looking back down at ground, Teeri’s eyes were fixed at Zhao’s shoes as he spoke.

“My search party is ready.” The Commander gloated “Once I’m out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship, and you’ll be free to go.”

“Why?” Zuko said, his voice full of anger “Are you worried I’m going to try and stop you?”

A sickening laugh filled the tent. A laughter that made Teeri look up to glare at the man.

“You?...stop me?“ The Commander chuckled “Impossible.”

Zuko stood up abruptly, anger quick to influence his words 

“Do not underestimate me Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you.”

“Prince Zuko, that's enough.” Iroh was now standing, trying to calm the prince down.

“You can’t possibly compete with me.” Arrogance thick Zhao’s voice as he continued talking down to Zuko “I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you, you’re just a banished prince. No home, no allies, your own father doesn’t even want you.”

“Zhao, that enough.” Teeri was standing now, her blue eyes clouding with anger. The rage that was becoming an all too familiar feeling today rose throughout Teeri, replacing her usually tactical mind. Her hands rested on her sickles as she faced down the commander, finger tight on the grips “You have no right to speak to us like that. Zuko is still your prince, Iroh is still your upper, and I am still...”

“You are still what, Teeramin? A daughter of a general?” Zhao retorted “No, you're just a dumb little girl who can’t bend fire. A girl who drove her mother to madness; who dropped out of school so you could follow these two on a useless mission. I wouldn’t be surprised if you turned out just like your father. A failure and a disgrace to our country.”

“That’s not true.” Teeri roared, marching up to Zhao “My father died an honorable death and my mother never went mad. You know nothing of honor and you know nothing of me!”

Now she was fuming. Zhao knew just how to make Teeri tick, and he was pulling out all the stops to make her mad. Teeri hated herself for giving Zhao the reaction he wanted, but when he said such things, it was impossible for her not to act, especially when he said them.

“You’d be surprised...” Zhao said, his voice infuriatingly calm. “How much you can learn from a failure just by looking at one.”

“You cannot speak to her like that.” Zuko yelled, standing next to Teeri.

“You would know of speaking out of term, wouldn’t you, Prince Zuko.” Zhao said, turning his attack on the prince. “Wasn’t that all you did to upset your father?”

“Once I deliver the Avatar, my father will welcome me back, and restore my rightful place on the throne.”

Zhao let out a dry chuckle “If your father really wanted you home, wouldn’t he have let you return by now? Avatar or no Avatar.” 

Teeri could see Zuko stiffen behind her. Zhao had touched on a sensitive subject with the prince. It made her hate him just a little bit more, if that could be possible.

“He doesn’t want you back, you are a disgrace to the fire nation.”

“That’s not true.”

“You have the scar to prove it.”

“Maybe you’d like one to match?!”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Agni Kai, at sunset.” 

Teeri felt her stomach lurch at those words, her anger being replaced with dread. A quiet gasp left her lips and Zhao agreed. 

“Very well. It’s a shame your father won’t be here to watch me humiliate you.”

He turned to walk away. “I guess your uncle and pet will do.” 

What sounded like a growl left Teeri’s throat as she lunged forwards, only to be caught by Iroh's hand on her shoulder. He pushed her back gently.

“Teeri, you need to calm down.”

“Yup...yeah...I know.” she breathed, turning away and back to her chair. As she was pacing, she her Iroh speak to Zuko

“Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?.”

While she couldn’t see his face, Teeri could hear the emotion in Zuko’s voice as he responded 

“I will never forget.” 

A red sun stained that sky as Teeri, Iroh, and Zuko stood in the aren, Zhao at the other end. Teeri’s feet shifted against the rocks of the ground, rolling a pebble underneath her toe. She watched Zhao as he talked to his men. Guessing he was saying something about how he was going to win, She focused her attention back onto Zuko.

Donned in only his pants and ceremonial cover, Teeir couldn't help but wonder how Zuko wasn’t cold. The prince kneeled in front of the two, ready to fight the Commander.

“Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapon.” Iroh reminded as Teeri watched Zuko intently. 

“I refuse to let him win.” Zuko said, holding Teeri’s gaze. 

“You can’t let your emotions get the better of you.” she said 

“Your one to talk.” he retorted, the sarcasm evident in his voice.

“I have a special hatred for Zhao. “ Teeri continued. “But he may find a way to get in your head. He was your last Agni Kai and he might try to do something like that, please be careful. He obviously knows how to make you mad.”

“Okay.” Zuko said, nodding at her words. 

Standing up, the cloth covering Zuko shoulders fell to the ground as the prince faced Zhao. The Commander did the same and the gong sounded, signaling the start of the Agni Kai. They held each other's gaze before Zuko shot blast after blast of fire at Zhao. The pit of anxiousness that seemed to be reserved for Zuko rose again as Teeri watched the men fight. Zhao blocked or avoided all of the attacks, and Zuko was tiring quickly. Panting, Zuko broke Zhao’s attack over him, stumbling back 

“Basics Zuko!” Iroh yelled “Break his root.”

Now, it was Zhao sending the waves of fire over Zuko, but instead of avoiding them, they broke over Zuko, wearing him out even more. 

“Strengthen your footing.” Teeri called out to the prince, just before he fell back with the next powerful blast from Zhao.

Cursing under her breath, Teeri watched as Zuko struggled to sit up. Teeri heard a fearful cry as Zhao jumped high up over Zuko, before coming down hard. Landing in front of him, Zhao prepared the final blast. 

From the sidelines, Teeri saw the fear in Zuko’s eyes as fire sprang from Zhao’s fists, ready to hit him. Letting out a battle cry of sorts, Zuko shot up. Jumping onto his hands Zuko kicked out Zhao’s feet, sending him off balance. The prince now had the upper hand. Shooting fire at the Commander’s feet, Zuko knocked Zhao back until he was able to get the final blow. Kicking forwards, a stream fire shot from the Prince’s foot and into the Commander, knocking him back to the ground. Now that the roles were reversed, Zuko stood over Zhao, hands in a similar striking position. There was a pause of deafening silence before Zhao shouted 

“Do it!”

A fireball was shot from Zuko’s hands, and landed on the pavement next to Zhao’s head. When the commander opened his eyes in shock, he was met with the Prince’s.

“That’s it? Your father raised a coward.”

“The next time you get in my way, I promise I won’t hold back.” Zuko retorted, dropping the offensive position and turning to leave. 

Amongst the people, Zuko found Teeri, and the ghost of a smile showed on his face. Teeri smiled back, only for her face to turn to horror when Zhao stood up behind Zuko. Yelling in anger, Zhao kicked the air, sending a blast at Zuko’s turned back. If it had not been for Iroh stopping the flame and throwing Zhao back, Zuko would have been burnt. Rushing over to hold the freshly angered Zuko back, Teeri’s arm wrapped around the Prince’s chest to keep him still. 

“No, Prince Zuko.” Iroh said as Teeri loosened her grip “ Do not taint your victory?”

As he was calming down, Teeri slid her arms from around the prince, missing the natural warmth his body gave off to her cold being.

“Is this how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful.” Iroh said, glaring at the man.

“Even in exile, Zuko is more honorable than you.” Teeri spat as the three of them turned to walk away. 

“Thank you for the tea, it was delicious.” Iroh called back as they left the arena for their ship. 

As they walked, Teeri felt Zuko’s eyes on her. Shooting him a sideways glance, he finally spoke up.

“Did you really mean that, both of you.”

“Of course.” I Iroh answered as they walked along the docks “I told you Ginseng tea was my favorite.”

“Yes.” Teeri replied “ I did mean it. Zuko. You have more honor than that man ever will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter, please comment, I would love to hear your feedback.


End file.
